


Enigma

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: The full-feature fanfic to go along with "Summer '07."
Series: The 6ixth Session [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Enigma

Originally Published June 17, 2007

* * *

The air of the night lashed across her face. She averted her eyes onto the world below the feather. The darkness was like a shadow of oblivion. Smatters of starlight, wisps of moon, framed the universe.

But there was nothing to see, nothing to take her mind off the box.

The plain, wooden box upon her lap.

_"Take it to the wolves," the spider hissed from its perch - venom, like saliva, dripped from its jagged, alien mouth._

_  
_

She turned away from the hideosity.

"It's an offering of peace."

_A single thread of silk dropped an object into her hands._

"Peace!" scoffed Kagura.

The box was so plain it was meaningless.

"What am I? Naraku's errand boy?"

The box with its obscurity mocked her.

"Enough!"

She stopped by a stream and under the moonlight she raised the box. What secrets lay within its simple, lifeless form? How could it be important?

"It's probably a shard or a trick."

Kagura but angled the lid ajar.

Faster and faster still, haunted by the memory of it, she flew toward the wolves - never again to be so foolish!


End file.
